Little White Lies
by eena-angel2001
Summary: What if the events after the Triwizard Contest didn't go down quite the way we're told . . .
1. Prologue to 1

***Ever feel the urge to grab all my muses and force them to concentrate or cooperate with each other? I do, because here we go again.***  
  
Title: Little White Lies  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Email: eena_angel@hotmail.com or igrewal@sfu.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: HP/BTVS  
  
Pairing: Willow/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP verse, and Joss Whedon owns the BTVS.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Season Six for BTVS, and Goblet of Fire for HP.  
  
Summary: What if the events after the Triwizard Contest didn't go down quite like we all thought . . .  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I watched High Crimes this weekend, and now the idea won't leave me alone. And its not the most convenient time because I have finals. So I figure that I can get out the first parts and everything will be okay. Okay, onto the actual notes section.  
  
I'm going to be changing a lot of things, and it will be explained along the way. But it is to be noted that this takes place quite a few years after the Goblet of Fire. Well, nine years to be exact. And this is going to be very AU, as you will be able to tell.  
  
Prologue  
  
She never thought she could feel like this again. It was hard for her to believe that it would ever happen, especially not after Tara. Tara should have been the end for her, the one love of her life. But she wasn't, and that's because Tara wouldn't have wanted it that way. Tara would have wanted her to move on, and eventually, she did.  
  
She didn't see it, well him, coming. Literally. She had been rather involved in reading her latest exam, a little excited to be done with another semester. She hadn't been really watching where she had been going. It was a bright day on the campus, warm despite the fact that it was winter, and the sounds of her feet slapping on the pavement had been a nice little rhythm for her preoccupied mind. She had almost made it to her car, rounding a corner and slamming right into someone.  
  
After falling rather painfully on her butt, she had turned irritated green eyes upwards. And she saw him. Tall, with unkempt black hair and worried green eyes, bending down to help her to her feet. She had been flustered by her immediate reaction of attraction to him, dazedly staring at him while all this happened. Finally, once on her feet again, she tuned in, listening to his words for the first time.  
  
He sounded so incredibly guilty, eyes searching her for any sign of injury. She listened to his voice, a seductive British accent that almost knocked her on her butt again. She had been so entranced by his mouth that she was startled when he stopped talking. There was a brief awkward moment when they both realized what she had been doing before casual introductions were made.  
  
His name was William Prongs and he was from Britain, though he didn't much like to talk about that. He didn't like much to talk about home. He only said once that his parents died while he was young and things had been bad for him. Really bad for him. So bad that the light in his eyes would dim at the mention of Britain. It was heartbreaking to see.  
  
She had been flustered to the point of an incoherent babble. After rambling like an idiot for about three minutes, she tried to beat a hasty retreat. But he followed her to her car, handing her a notebook she had dropped, with his number on the inside cover. It made her blush something awful and she barely had time to scrawl her own number on his hand before she had to get out of there. The last thing she had seen pulling out of the parking space was his smiling face, and an offhand wave he offered.  
  
She floated for the rest of the day, so much so Buffy had demanded to know what happened. The story came out, unwillingly mind you, but she stood no real chance against the Summers double team. Both sisters were ecstatic, not leaving her alone for the entire day until she submitted to their will and called him.  
  
They went out on their first date that weekend. A nice simple dinner accompanied by a movie. She had lit up at the theatre, seeing that Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets was playing. But he had paled at the sight of the poster and she held her tongue. Must not be his cup of tea, so they went and saw the new James Bond movie instead. Not really her cup of tea, but she spent the hours clutching his hand at every loud explosion. That made up for everything.  
  
They made it back to the house. She rolled her eyes when she saw the shadows of both Summers trying to hide at the front window. He had been amused too, blushing under the scruntiny. They had parted rather quickly, but not before he brushed his lips across hers in the barest of kisses. It made her want to melt. She was in fact surprised that she didn't, somehow making it inside that night on her own accord.  
  
And that's how it started. One date turned into two, which turned into three, which kept getting higher and higher until they were a couple. Eight months of pure bliss with this strange man with his beautiful green eyes, unkempt hair, and charming voice. Eight months in which he learned everything about her, and that meant everything. He learned of everything that went bump in the night, her gradual descent into the dark arts, and her struggle to reclaim herself. He learned all about it, and he was wonderful with it. Accepting everything she had to reveal with a smile and declaration of love.  
  
She thought it was perfect. She thought that this would be the one to work, after every other relationship she had been through. She dreamed of a white wedding followed by a house on the hill with three children running about it. She thought it would happen inevitably because she believed they had no secrets to keep from each other. She thought she knew all she had to about him, everything that would ever matter.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
*****  
  
Part One  
  
"You know this qualifies as slave labour?"  
  
Willow Rosenburg laughed, shaking her head as she smiled at her boyfriend Bill.  
  
"You're just a grump," she replied primly, turning back around to pay the cashier. "You really should just get with the spirit of the season already and stop complaining. Besides, it's your own fault for putting all the shopping off until now."  
  
"Yeah, but there were so many other more entertaining things to be done in those times," he pouted in response, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Willow blushed, remembering some of those things in particular. She paid the register, ignoring Bill's attempts to draw her in for conversation. She was not talking about those things with him ni public.  
  
"This is quite insane," he continued, once they had left the shop. He haphazardly swung all his bags onto one arm, putting the other around the redhead's slender shoulders and drawing her in closer.  
  
"I don't understand why we have to get everyone presents separately," he frowned. "I mean, one for each from the two of us should suffice."  
  
"You're just saying that because you have no idea about what to get everyone," Willow needled him, grinning at him teasingly. "You just want to take credit for everything I think up."  
  
"Well, I thought that came with the territory," he returned good- naturedly, steering her towards their car. He opened the latch, taking all the bags and throwing them into the trunk without notice. He straightened, noticing Willow staring at him amusedly.  
  
"Do you want to break them before we even hand them out?" she giggled, motioning to the rather untidy pile of bags in their trunk. He blushed, making a big show of straightening the bags and sighing.  
  
"Nothing is ever good enough for you," he whined. "Always want the best."  
  
"Not true," she protested with an impish smile. "I settled for you didn't I?"  
  
He gave a mock growl at that, abruptly pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Well, joke's on you," he chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. "Because I, the imperfect, get to reap the benefits."  
  
She gave a series of delighted giggles, consentingly giving into his demand for a kiss. He pulled her tight against himself, feeling never more complete in his entire life. He had her, and that's all he ever really needed.  
  
She pulled away after a bit, poking him in the stomach.  
  
"We have to get to Buffy's house," she reminded him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "And we need to drop this off at the apartment first. Dawn isn't above sneaking out to the car while we converse on possible apocalypses."  
  
He huffed, reluctantly letting her go with a pout. She could only laugh at his antics, giving his another quick kiss before making her way to the passenger seat. He followed, going to the driver's side.  
  
The drive home was spent teasing and the such, as they usually did. They quickly unloaded their purchases at their apartment, scuttling back into the car to make the drive to Buffy's. That ride was one of more companionable silence, him holding onto to her with his right hand while he drove. She looked out the window, giving him the occasional happy smile when he squeezed her hand.  
  
It was upon their arrival at Buffy's that he felt it. The strangest tinge of magic on the air. He knew from instinct it wasn't the kind of magic that they usually practiced on the Hellmouth. His eyes went to the door, noting that it was slightly ajar. Willow noticed this at the same time, raising in her seat. He looked her way, noting the worry etched there.  
  
Her hand was on the handle before he could stop her.  
  
"Willow! No!"  
  
But she was already sprinting up the porch steps, a stake in hand as she pushed the front door open. He had no choice but to follow, shaking his head at the devastation he saw inside.  
  
"Dawn! Buffy!" he heard Willow declare. He turned seeing his girlfriend run to her friends, trussed up in the corner. He narrowed his gaze. He didn't know too many things that could subdue a Slayer to tie her up. Not physically anyway.  
  
Buffy was making some muffled shrieks. He met her blue eyes, noticing the way she was frantically jerking her head his way. He caught on, though not fast enough. He felt the hands on his back, forcing him to the ground. He heard Willow screaming, watching as some of the intruders made to neutralize the witch before she could get a spell off. Her eyes went to his and he tried to communicate calm to her.  
  
"Just stay down," he whispered, grimacing as someone shoved his head down. He felt the ropes coming onto his hands, not really listening to the voices yelling at him from above.  
  
"Harry Potter, you're coming with us!"  
  
***** 


	2. Part Two

Title: Little White Lies  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Email: eena_angel@hotmail.com or igrewal@sfu.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: HP/BTVS  
  
Pairing: Willow/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP verse, and Joss Whedon owns the BTVS.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Season Six for BTVS, and Goblet of Fire for HP.  
  
Summary: What if the events after the Triwizard Contest didn't go down quite like we all thought . . .  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I watched High Crimes this weekend, and now the idea won't leave me alone. And its not the most convenient time because I have finals. So I figure that I can get out the first parts and everything will be okay. Okay, onto the actual notes section.  
  
I'm going to be changing a lot of things, and it will be explained along the way. But it is to be noted that this takes place quite a few years after the Goblet of Fire. Well, nine years to be exact. And this is going to be very AU, as you will be able to tell.  
  
Part Two  
  
Willow sat at the table, biting her lip and tapping her foot against one of its legs. Her green eyes kept flashing to the closed door opposite her. Her fingers tapped against the tabletop in a tuneless manner, stopping when she pressed her palm down. The sound was getting on her nerves and hurting her nails. She had been tapping them just a bit too hard, just like she was biting her lip too hard. She had caused it to bleed once before, and was heading towards that again if she didn't stop.  
  
When she heard the footsteps, she rose up in her seat. Her eyes were locked on the door, her heart beating faster when the knob started to turn. She didn't have much time to dwell on it, as the door opened and her boyfriend was shoved in. She took him in carefully, checking him over for signs of injury immediately. He wasn't even in prison uniform, still in his clothes from that day. As was she for that matter, they hadn't been given the option of packing for this trip.  
  
He was looking at her with this guilt on his face. She wanted to rush to him, throw her arms around him, and just kiss him. The past day had been horrible, not seeing him or knowing how he was. But right now, she couldn't go to him. There was something they needed to deal with first.  
  
"So, is your name Harry Potter or William Prongs?"  
  
She was very unhappy with the way her voice shook. She hadn't wanted it to shake. She wanted to be strong when he told her the truth. She figured she might need that strength.  
  
He hung his head, making his way to the table slowly. He pulled out the chair opposite her, taking a seat. He reached for her hands, stopping himself just shy of them and retracting. He seemed to think that that was what she wanted, but she didn't know she was crying inside because she wanted to hold onto him. But there wasn't time for that.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," he finally spoke, eyes shifting from the tabletop to her and then back again. Willow nodded numbly, sniffling back the threatening tears.  
  
"You lied to me," she whispered. "All of this was a lie."  
  
"No!" he was quick to interject. "Just the name, nothing else. I love you Willow, and this past year has been the best time of my life. I didn't want to lie to you, but I didn't have a choice. All of this, taking on William Prongs, it was something that happened ages ago."  
  
"Why?" she asked next, anger coming to her voice for the first time. "Tell me why Harry? I mean, in the past twenty-four hours I have gotten shock after shock after shock. Finding out that you're dating a not-so- fictional character on the run from the Magical Cops is not something a girl can just absorb."  
  
"I didn't do anything they think I did," he swore, eyes pleading with her. "They don't really think I did it. If they did, I would be in Azkaban and not here."  
  
"Azkaban," Willow laughed, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head. "There really is an Azkaban. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, after all, my boyfriend is Harry-freaking-Potter!"  
  
He flinched as her voice rose, clenching his hands into fists in front of him.  
  
"I understand that you're upset," he spoke again. "But there are things you don't know. Stuff that wasn't in the books, and won't be in the coming ones."  
  
"Would you please explain to me why there are books?" she demanded. "And what the hell is going on? I don't know what's fiction or not! Please explain to me why you were hiding when you're supposed to be the big hero here."  
  
"Not everything Joanne wrote was true," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Well, no, she wrote everything accurately up until the end of the fourth book. I don't know how she got permission to write all that. I mean, she was forever bothering me about writing my life story, but I wouldn't let her. I guess the Ministry finally just told her to go for it, hoping that I would come out of hiding or something."  
  
Willow let out a sigh, deflating at the frustration and sadness in his eyes. She stood up, dragging her chair next to his. She took his hand in hers, bringing it onto her lap.  
  
"Tell me," was the only thing she said. He sighed again, bringing her hand up to his lips to plant a kiss on the back.  
  
"Joanne wrote everything well, until the end of the fourth book," he repeated. "You see, after my fourth year ended I didn't return home to the Dursleys' like Professor Dumbledore asked me to. I went to Diagon Alley, went to Gringotts and took out all my money. I transferred it to pounds and left. I was on managed to make it to France, hiding out in the countryside for a few years, until I was big enough to pass for eighteen. Then I bought some ID, hopped a plane to America and travelled. I ended up in Sunnydale just a month before I met you. And after that, you know what happens."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed, shifting again. His eyes went to the closed door across from him. Buffy and Dawn were out there someone, waiting in one of the lounge areas of the Ministry. Giles had been contacted, as well as Xander and Anya. Giles was on his way here, while Xander and Anya were probably somewhere over the Atlantic right now. They would all be here within a day, but Willow needed answers now.  
  
"I realized something after Cedric was killed," he continued. "That if I went back to school, if I stayed here, Voldemort would come for me. He is very much obsessed with me, obsessed with killing me that is. And until he had the pleasure of killing me, he wouldn't be able to get anything done. So I ran, in hopes of leading him around in circles. Eventually I realized that on the Hellmouth, Voldemort wouldn't be able to pinpoint me magically. As well, the thought of the place seemed to offset him somewhat, something I eventually chalked up to Buffy's presence. He probably didn't fancy running into the Slayer, especially not one that had died twice and killed a hell god to boot. So I headed there, stopping at various hotspots so he wouldn't be right on my tail. I wanted to lead him away from everyone, hopefully giving them time to get it together to stop him. And as time went on, I didn't want to go back to help them. I liked being out there, without having to worry about who I was and what was after me. I found you and I didn't want anything else."  
  
Willow nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She was unprepared for the tug he gave, pulling her clear onto his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder, arms securely around her.  
  
"I wasn't truthful with you," he murmured. "But that wasn't because I didn't love you enough. It was because I loved you that much. I wanted to spare you this world. Never did I think that the Ministry would come looking for me. I figured that someone would eventually figure out that I was using the Hellmouth as a shield, but I didn't think anyone would come for me. I mean, the Hellmouth has a reputation here as well. No wizard would ever willing go there."  
  
"But they did come," she whispered, relaxing into his embrace. She leaned back, resting her head against his, fingers entwining with his.  
  
"I didn't do any of it," he swore. "I don't know why they think I did it, but I didn't do it. I didn't kill those people."  
  
"I believe you," she told him. "And I think everyone here believes you on some level as well. Otherwise, like you said, you would be in Azkaban. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do-"  
  
"Don't do anything," he ordered, tightening his arms around her. "Don't get involved Willow. When news of my return hits the newspapers, they're going to be quick to include you in there. And some of those murdered people, well, they came from pretty important families. Powerful ones that wouldn't be above taking their problems with me out on the one that I love."  
  
"I can handle myself," she tossed back, a slight frown crossing her features. "I mean, yes I realize that you're Harry Potter, but are you forgetting that I'm a kick ass witch?"  
  
"Are you forgetting that the Dark Arts are frowned upon in this world?" he retorted. That stopped her, making her slump against him in defeat.  
  
"Fine," she muttered. "Have it your way. But again, how are we getting you out of here?"  
  
"Don't worry too much about it," he assured her. "Things will work out."  
  
"How do you know?" she demanded. He just laughed, turning her around to plant a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I just have the feeling that the cavalry will be arriving shortly."  
  
*****  
  
Dawn sit on the comfortable armchair, fidgetting considerably. Her eyes went to the door to the room Willow was now in. The redhead had gone in to talk to Bill-uh, Harry. Because her boyfriend was Harry Potter, the fictional main character out of a book. Yeah, that was hard to wrap your brain around.  
  
She looked up, sending Buffy a bit of a strained look. Her older sister just shrugged, returning to her wide-eyed vigilance of the robed wizards wandering back and forth. A woman swept by them, talking rather loudly as a parchment floated behind her, a quill writing down everything she said. Dawn shook her head at the sight, leaning back into her chair.  
  
"What do you think is going on in there?" she finally asked. Buffy shrugged again, eyes going to the door behind Dawn's head.  
  
"I guess she's talking to Bil-Harry," Buffy corrected herself, making a slight face. "I can't believe that all this book stuff is real and nobody on the Council thought it would be okay to tell me. You think it would have come up at some point, you know, around the time of the first movie? But no, they just decided to keep this to themselves. As the Slayer, I think I should have been informed."  
  
Dawn nodded absently, eyes going back to observe some more of the wizards. There was a slight commotion going on at the end of the hallway, a group of people headed their way. Dawn motioned to with her head, Buffy followed her lead, watching as the people approached. Three men marched at the front, barking at everyone around them. Dawn took in the tall figures, the shock of red hair, and blazing green eyes for a few seconds before coming to the right conclusion.  
  
"Holy crap. It's the Weasleys."  
  
***** 


	3. Part Three

Title: Little White Lies  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Email: eena_angel@hotmail.com or igrewal@sfu.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: HP/BTVS  
  
Pairing: Willow/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP verse, and Joss Whedon owns the BTVS.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Season Six for BTVS, and Goblet of Fire for HP.  
  
Summary: What if the events after the Triwizard Contest didn't go down quite like we all thought . . .  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I watched High Crimes this weekend, and now the idea won't leave me alone. And its not the most convenient time because I have finals. So I figure that I can get out the first parts and everything will be okay. Okay, onto the actual notes section.  
  
I'm going to be changing a lot of things, and it will be explained along the way. But it is to be noted that this takes place quite a few years after the Goblet of Fire. Well, nine years to be exact. And this is going to be very AU, as you will be able to tell.  
  
Part Three  
  
Buffy leapt to her feet at Dawn's breathless exclamation. She looked over the coming trio carefully, eyes lighting up at the sight of the one on the far left.  
  
"Yummy," she whispered softly to herself. Dawn heard her, grinning as she came to stand at Buffy's side.  
  
"Left hand," was all the teenager had to say. Buffy let her eyes wander down to the man's left hand, deflating at the band of gold there.  
  
"Just my luck," the blonde Slayer muttered dejectedly, standing to attention when the three redheaded men stopped directly in front of them. The eldest one, in the middle, eyes lit up at the sight of them. He took off his glasses and rubbed them vigorously before placing them back on his face. As if verifying they were still there, his face broke out into a luminous smile.  
  
"Muggles!" he declared in breathless joy. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic-"  
  
"You made Minister!" Dawn interrupted with a delighted shriek. "Cool. Always liked you better than that Fudge man. You're so much more perceptive than he was."  
  
The Minister looked a bit confused by her knowledge and delighted by her comment. Buffy however picked up on only one thing.  
  
"You're in charge?" she asked coolly, stepping up to the man. At his nod, the blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"So you would be able to explain what the fuck is going on?"  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screeched, appalled by her sister's language. The men seemed a bit affronted as well, but Buffy just carried on.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized bitingly. "But having people break into my home and tie me up in some sort of trap to arrest one of my friends puts me in a testy mood. Now, I'm sure you're well meaning and nice people, but unless I get answers and an apology right now, I'm going to slay one of you."  
  
"They're Harry's friends," the left man whispered to the Minister before stepping forward with an outstretched hand and an apologetic look. "We're terribly sorry about all this, but I can assure you that this did not go down on my father's orders."  
  
"Your father?" Buffy repeated, peering over his shoulder at the Minister.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasley by the way," he introduced himself, startling when Dawn starting jumping and squealing in joy.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" the teenager shrieked. "This place is too cool! I'm never leaving."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Buffy growled at her excited sister. "Who's Ron Weasley? Sounds familiar."  
  
"He's Bil-I mean Harry's best friend," Dawn explained with a roll of her eyes. "And that means he's here to help and not to, you know, not help."  
  
"That was well spoken," Buffy muttered, shaking her head before turning back to the men in front of her. "I'm still not hearing any explanations. And I really hope I get one soon. It doesn't really pay to keep the Slayer waiting."  
  
"The Slayer!" Arthur exclaimed in joy. "The Muggles' hero! Well, this day is turning out to be wonderful!"  
  
"I'm glad for you," Buffy rolled her eyes. "But could we please move this along? I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Of course," came the response from the last redheaded man. "Let's all move to Harry's room and we can discuss things there."  
  
"And you are?" Buffy prompted.  
  
"Percy Weasley," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand.  
  
"This is so cool!" Dawn squealed again as the two shook hands. "Do the twins work here too?"  
  
"God forbid!" Ron laughed, leading the girls to the closed door across the hall. He made to open it when Dawn and Buffy still his hand.  
  
"You might want to knock before," Buffy suggested lightly. Ron frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Willow and B-Harry have a tendency to get lovey-dovey," Dawn explained. "And usually without all their clothing."  
  
"Dawn!" came the reprimand from Buffy while all three men blushed. Ron coughed loudly to clear his throat and then rapped his knuckles loudly against the door. There was a squeak of a chair being shoved backwards and then a few seconds of silence. Finally there was the hesitant reply:  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ron pushed through, stepping aside to let Buffy and Dawn into the room ahead of him. The girls were quick to rush to their flustered friends. Dawn giggled at the sight of Willow trying to adjust her top discreetly. Buffy just shook her head, wagging her finger at the couple.  
  
"You know, detainment is not the most convenient time to get it on," the Slayer giggled before reaching over to give Harry a hug. "Good to see you're all right, Bill, Harry, or whoever you may be."  
  
Harry laughed, accepting the hug from Buffy and then from Dawn.  
  
"Harry," he replied finally, stopping when he noticed the others in the room. A hesitant smile blossomed on his face as he rose to his feet. He stretched out a hand to the redheaded men by the door.  
  
"Hello Ron. Long time no see."  
  
*****  
  
The reunion of friends was pleasant, none of the anger or mistrust that Harry would have expected. Ron was quick to give him a hug and then a punch for running off. Percy had merely shaken his hand before taking a seat at the table in the centre of the room. Arthur Weasley had given him a fatherly hug and clap on the shoulder, welcoming him back home. Harry had been absolutely delighted to hear that Mr. Weasley had become Minister of Magic, a position he deserved without a doubt. But it begged the question.  
  
"But what happened to Fudge?"  
  
The question seemed to suck the air out of the room, deflating all the Weasley men. Ron motioned to the chairs provided, signalling all should sit down. There was a quick introduction to Willow, one that had Ron winking approvingly at his friend for a second before the seriousness of the situation took hold again.  
  
"I would like to start with an apology to all of you," Arthur began, nodding at the girls. "Especially you girls. I'm not quite sure who gave the prompt for that action to be carried out, but I will find out. It was not supposed to happen like that. I was planning on talking to Harry once we figured out his location, I would never permit such an action to be taken."  
  
"It's okay," Buffy mumbled. "But what exactly is going on? All we heard that Bil- uh, Harry was taken in for murder charges. That's stupid, for reason I think we all know. Bi-HARRY isn't a murderer."  
  
Willow nodded her agreement, hand going quickly to grab her boyfriends. Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze back before turning to Arthur once more.  
  
"I don't think I've been proven guilty just yet," Harry speculated. "Otherwise . . ."  
  
"You'd be in Azkaban," Percy finished for him. "And you're quite right in that assumption Harry. But the problem is, you're the prime suspect. Well, you're the only suspect."  
  
"But in what?" Dawn interrupted. "Because you all know Harry. He doesn't kill people. That's Voldemort's job."  
  
There was a distinct shudder in the room and Dawn looked immediately chastised.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "I forgot about that. I meant You-Know-Who."  
  
"Who?" Buffy demanded. Willow pulled her friend close, whispering the answer in her ear. The Slayer's eyes widened and she nodded. Then she straightened, making a face.  
  
"I never thought not reading those books would come back to bite me on the butt," the blonde moaned.  
  
"It's quite all right dear," Arthur assured her. "And it is as Percy says, Harry is the only suspect in these murders. All seven of them, they have only one link, and that is the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Why?" Willow asked with a frown.  
  
"Who died Mr. Weasley?" Harry prompted. The Minister of Magic took a deep breath, turning a grim face to the others in the room.  
  
"First it was Cornelius Fudge," he revealed. "And we didn't quite know what to make of it at first. He was found dead in his home, the Killing Curse the culprit. No one thought it was you at the time. We all merely thought Fudge was the first victim of You-Know-Who. But then, the other six brought it on you."  
  
"Who were they?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and McNair," Ron revealed. "And just two weeks ago, it was Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Someone killed Lucius Malfoy?" Harry repeated incredulously, sitting up straighter. Arthur nodded, looking at Harry gravely.  
  
"And the other five people you named that night in the infirmatory. The six people you claimed were Death Eaters and tried to kill you."  
  
"And Fudge, the man who refused to believe you, was killed first," Percy finished for his father. "People made the connection and it was decided you needed to be brought in for questioning."  
  
"Draco's been railing for your execution," Ron put in. "He seems damn determined to see you hang for his dad's death. I have a pretty good idea who prompted the idiots here into taking you and your friends."  
  
"But I didn't kill anyone," Harry protested. "I couldn't have done it. I've been in Sunnydale for the past year."  
  
"He was with me," Willow added. "I can vouch for him."  
  
"Unfortunately, there are several theories on how you could have done it," Arthur sighed. "Using magic, even though you don't even have your wand anymore. But no one really believes it Harry, they just think you're the link."  
  
"What happens now?" Buffy asked, speaking up for the first time after a bit of silence. She had no idea who half these people were, but she could make the connection. Harry had a problem with these people, and now they were dead. People now thought he was involved, and they had to prove them wrong.  
  
"First we get you all out of here and into some nice comfy beds," Arthur started, getting to his feet. "You look dead on your feet, all of you. I'm going to have a talk with some of the Aurors who brought you in. We'll work something out."  
  
"Fancy a stay at the Burrow?" Ron asked Dawn, an amused glint in his eyes. Dawn let out a muffled squeak, mouth hanging open in soundless joy. Buffy just looked even more confused while Harry smiled warmly before wrapping an arm around Willow.  
  
"We'd love it."  
  
***** 


	4. Part Four

Title: Little White Lies  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Email: eena_angel@hotmail.com or igrewal@sfu.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: HP/BTVS  
  
Pairing: Willow/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP verse, and Joss Whedon owns the BTVS.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Season Six for BTVS, and Goblet of Fire for HP.  
  
Summary: What if the events after the Triwizard Contest didn't go down quite like we all thought . . .  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I watched High Crimes this weekend, and now the idea won't leave me alone. And its not the most convenient time because I have finals. So I figure that I can get out the first parts and everything will be okay. Okay, onto the actual notes section.  
  
I'm going to be changing a lot of things, and it will be explained along the way. But it is to be noted that this takes place quite a few years after the Goblet of Fire. Well, nine years to be exact. And this is going to be very AU, as you will be able to tell.  
  
Part Four  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
Ron looked up, giving Dawn a little smile before returning his attention to Harry's wrist.  
  
"It's a locating charm," the redhaired Wizard replied. "One of the conditions of getting Harry out of here was that he would have to wear one. It confines him strictly to the Burrow."  
  
"Like a tracking device?" Dawn asked, peering closely at the band on Harry's wrist. The dark-haired boy smiled, taking his hand back from Ron and rubbing absently at his arm.  
  
"Exactly," he affirmed, reaching out to ruffle the teenager's hair. "You're awfully curious about everything aren't you?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, a small smile to her lips as she looked around her.  
  
"This place is so cool," she laughed, watching in interest as a group of Ministry workers swept by in their robes. "I mean, reading about it was interesting enough, but this is just unbelievable! I swear to God, I am never leaving. Well, except maybe this place. I've seen enough of it to last me a long while. But as for the rest it, never leaving."  
  
"Talk to your sister about that?" Ron needled her. Dawn stilled, frowning at the thought of Buffy.  
  
"Well, I suppose I have to eventually go home," she conceded. "But then, I'd be right back when I'm eighteen. This is all way too cool!"  
  
Harry laughed at her enthusiasm, throwing an arm around her shoulders as he herded her to the where Buffy stood talking to Arthur. Ron was right on their heels.  
  
"Hey," Dawn ran up to her sister. "Can we go now? I want to go to the Burrow."  
  
"Where's Willow?" Harry asked at the same time, eyes flitting down the hallway to locate his girlfriend.  
  
"She went to the ladies room," Arthur answered him. Buffy nodded, turning to answer Dawn's question.  
  
"We're waiting for Giles," Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister. "And then we can go. He's on his way here."  
  
"You said that ages ago," her sister pouted. "I'm tired and kind of hungry. No offence, but I would die happy if I never had to see this particular place again."  
  
Arthur smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
"I understand," the Minister assured her. "This has been quite the ordeal for all of you. Still trying to find out exactly what happened-"  
  
"It was Malfoy," Ron cut in with an angry tone. "We know it was Dad. Bloody git has been causing a ruckus for weeks."  
  
"We have no proof Draco did anything," Arthur reminded his son sharply. "And I would like for you to have some respect for the fact the man lost his father just a short while ago-"  
  
"Big loss that was," Ron muttered under his breath. Dawn watched apprehensively as Arthur's face went stone still, set in the universally- known "Dad" face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," he started off, tone very cold. "I understand you have had some problems with the Malfoys. I have had some of my own, but I never want to hear you say something like that again. Death is not something to celebrate, you have to have consideration for others."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it-"  
  
"No, I did," Ron cut Harry off. "But I understand why Dad's so mad. And I'm sorry, but I'm not going back on what I said. Malfoy was the cause for this."  
  
"And when we prove it, I'll have words with the man," Arthur finished for his son. "But until then, please keep those kinds of comments to yourself. I won't have this whole mess turning into a Salem witch hunt. I need proof and evidence, not hearsay and feelings. That's the law son."  
  
"And a great law it is," Buffy interjected, not looking all that affected by the brief spat between father and son. "And I'd hate to interrupt, but that's Giles right there."  
  
The group turned, Harry recognizing the distinguished older man making his way towards them. He had met Giles on more than one occasion, and liked him immediately. Giles was very brilliant and very important to his friends. Willow thought of him as a father, and was always prepared to point that out. The Watcher was very important to his redhead, and therefore, important to Harry.  
  
He just hoped the man didn't hate him now or anything. Though he wouldn't be too surprised if he did. After all, this whole mess was Harry's fault, result of the lies he had been telling all of them for a year now. He knew Xander would have words for him, possibly a good punch as well, but he didn't quite know what to expect from Giles.  
  
As the man neared, Buffy took off into a run. She met the man halfway, giving him a rib-crushing hug. Harry bit back a laugh when Giles went slightly limp after Buffy released him, offering his former Slayer a wane smile. Dawn followed suit, giving the man a more gentle hug in greeting.  
  
"Shall we go introduce ourselves?" Ron whispered in his ear. Harry nodded, making to move forward before stopping himself suddenly. He took a good look around, frowning quite a bit.  
  
"Shouldn't Willow have been back by now?" he mused. Both Weasleys stopped, Arthur craning his neck to look down the hallway.  
  
"She has been gone for quite a bit," the older man mumbled. Harry nodded, not liking the swell of fear he was fearing at this moment. He tugged on Ron's sleeve, motioning him to follow.  
  
"Let's go find my girlfriend."  
  
*****  
  
Willow splashed some more cold water on her face, reaching for a paper towel blindly. Grabbing one, she rubbed the water off her face, drying herself before turning back to the bathroom mirror. The redhead sighed at her reflection. She looked dead on her feet.  
  
It had been almost twenty-four hours since the last time she had gotten any rest, and that was catching up to her now. Her face was drawn, paler than usual, and her eyes listless. The redhead was so tired, she could have crawled up on the bathroom floor and fell asleep.  
  
But that was not going to happen. She was going to the Burrow with her friends and Harry. The Burrow, where the Weasleys lived, the only real kind of family Harry acknowledged as having. Funny, a year into their relationship and she was going to meet his family for the very first time.  
  
And she looked like crap. She was probably worrying for no reason, but her stomach was rumbling nonetheless. It was like going home to meet his parents. The very first time she would meet the other important people in his life, and she was nervous as hell. What if they didn't like her? What if they saw the Dark Arts in her and just rejected her? What if they told Harry that? What if he left her because they hated her? What if-  
  
"Cut it out," she rasped at her reflection. "That kind of thinking isn't going to help. I just have to calm down and be myself. Harry loves me, he's not leaving me. And these people are friendly and nice, no reason to worry."  
  
She nodded at herself, frowning when she took a good look at her face. The redhead growled, reaching for the purse she had somehow managed to hold on to before she was dragged here. Hastily, she dumped makeup and her little comb onto the sink counter. It wouldn't hurt to make herself presentable, would it?  
  
She shrugged, taking the comb and running it through her thoroughly tousled hair. There were a few knots, easily dealt with, and her red hair fell easily past her shoulders, looking much more attractive than before.  
  
She snaked out a hand to her makeup, hurriedly applying a bit of blush and and eye shadow to her skin. At least she didn't look so pale anymore. She didn't actually have any lipstick, but her lip gloss would do for the moment.  
  
Five minutes later, she looked a hell of a lot more decent that before. Happy with her transformation, the redhead scooped all her things back into her purse, and made her way out of the bathroom.  
  
She was humming by the time she hit the hallway, smiling brightly at the moving pictures on the wall. She honestly did not think she was ever going to get enough of those. They were just so neat!  
  
She stopped at one of Arthur Weasley, smiling as the man waved to her from the frame. She giggled, giving a bit of a wave back. She was confused when she saw the sunny grin fade from Arthur's face, a bit of a dark look coming to his eyes. She frowned, noticing he wasn't looking at her, but rather behind her.  
  
Confused, the redhead turned. And then gasped.  
  
There stood one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. Tall, matching every bit of Harry's 6 feet, with a lean build she could see even with his robes on. Blonde hair, white it was so damn light, thrown over silver eyes. A smirk, devilish in demeanour, greeted her. Gorgeous chiseled features, enough to make any girl melt.  
  
But she wasn't about ready to do that. Her mind starting whirling immediately, her look of surprise turning into one of suspicion.  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy."  
  
It wasn't a question, more of a statement. The fact she seemed to know him off sight seemed to please him, causing his smirk to widen.  
  
"Yes," he replied, stalking a bit closer to her. There was no other word for it. He was stalking, eyes taking in every little movement or twitch on her part. Willow couldn't help but feel a fleeting panic, unconsciously backing up into the wall as the man approached.  
  
Soon he stood right in front of her, towering over her small frame.  
  
Her green eyes went nervously up and down the hallway, cursing mentally when she found it to be deserted. The man in front of her radiated menace and devious intent. She didn't like the way he was  
  
looking down at her, smirking ever so slightly.  
  
"And you must be Willow," he continued to speak, his voice a light murmur meant to cause her shivers. She watched with wide eyes as he extended a hand, reaching out to brush some hair away from her face.  
  
"Every bit as lovely as they told me," he murmured to himself. That broke her out of her shock. She frowned, folding her arms across her chest and glaring defiantly up at the man in her personal space.  
  
"Who's they?" she demanded. To her annoyance, he only laughed at her question.  
  
"Your eyes light up when you get angry," he revealed to her. "Such a fiesty little witch-"  
  
"What do you want?" Willow demanded, dodging another attempt of his to touch her hair. He retracted his hand, face going dangerously still.  
  
"Your boyfriend killed my father," he told her. Willow glared at him.  
  
"That's bullshit," she retorted. "Harry didn't kill anybody."  
  
"And how would you know?" he asked in reply. "Until a day ago, you thought he was William Prongs. So trusting of a man who lied to you so long."  
  
"He had his reasons," she snapped. "And I have mine. Now, is there anything in particular that you want? Because this conversation is getting kind of boring."  
  
"Such fire," he laughed, snaking a hand out quicky to grab her by the chin. Willow gave a squeak, struggling a bit before he leaned down into her face. His stormy silver eyes looked down at her, scaring her with their absolute fury.  
  
"Potter's going to pay," he told her firmly. "Maybe you should realize that and get yourself away from him. I would hate to see such a pretty thing like you get caught up in the crossfire."  
  
"Why is that?" she demanded, still straining to get out of his grasp. He only smiled, letting go of her chin and trailing a hand down her cheek.  
  
"Let's just say I have a soft spot for gorgeous little dark princesses like yourself," he murmured. "I can feel it in you my darling girl. It's intoxicating."  
  
Willow slapped his hand away, eyes taking on a deadly glare as she stared him down.  
  
"Don't touch me," she warned him. He only smirked at her again.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll be forced to beat you to a bloody pulp."  
  
The voice, coming from just down the hallway, caused her to sigh in relief. She gave Draco a smirk of her own before slipping past him to run to Harry's side. She grabbed at his hand, latching onto his arm and glaring at Draco over his shoulder.  
  
Harry squeezed her hand back, giving her a bit of a smile before he turned his eyes back to Draco. A murderous look crossed over his features as he looked at his former school enemy.  
  
Draco only chuckled dryly at his glare, sauntering down the hallway to stare Harry right in the eyes.  
  
"She's pretty," was all he had to say.  
  
"Stay away from my girl," Harry spat back. Draco sneered at him.  
  
"When you go away to Azkaban, I'll make her mine," the blonde confided in him. "And you will never see her again."  
  
"Dream on!" Willow snapped at this point. Draco shifted his eyes from Harry to her, an evil glint reflecting in those silver orbs.  
  
"Don't be so hasty Willow," Draco informed her. "After all, there are plenty of benefits to be had being the lover of a Malfoy."  
  
"Leave," Harry hissed, stepping right in Draco's line of vision, cutting him off from the sight of Willow. Draco smirked at Harry, before stepping back a few feet.  
  
"I'll see you two later," he tossed over his shoulder before making his way past them down the hallway. Willow gripped Harry's hand tightly, a bit scared of the look of fury on his face. She actually thought she could hear a growl coming out of him, a sound that would have made a vampire back up.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Let's get you to the Burrow," Harry interrupted. "I do not want that man within ten feet of you."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us," Willow huffed, following her boyfriend to rejoin their friends. Her eyes went to Draco's disappearing figure, a growl starting in her own throat.  
  
She did not like that man.  
  
***** 


	5. Part 5 to 6

Title: Little White Lies  
  
Author: eena_angel2001  
  
Email: eena_angel@hotmail.com or igrewal@sfu.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: HP/BTVS  
  
Pairing: Willow/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the HP verse, and Joss Whedon owns the  
  
BTVS.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Season Six for BTVS, and Goblet of Fire for HP.  
  
Summary: What if the events after the Triwizard Contest didn't go  
  
down quite like we all thought . . .  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I watched High Crimes this weekend, and now the  
  
idea won't leave me alone. And its not the most convenient time  
  
because I have finals. So I figure that I can get out the first  
  
parts and everything will be okay. Okay, onto the actual notes  
  
section.  
  
I'm going to be changing a lot of things, and it will be  
  
explained along the way. But it is to be noted that this takes place  
  
quite a few years after the Goblet of Fire. Well, nine years to be  
  
exact. And this is going to be very AU, as you will be able to tell.  
Part Five  
  
It was just how he remembered it, from all those years ago.  
  
Harry stepped out of the Weasleys car, extending a hand to help Willow out after him. But his eyes were stuck on the structure in front of him, striking him speechless. Was it always this wonderful, or just appearing extra special in his eyes because he had been away for so long? Was it just his imagination?  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He smiled, tearing his eyes from the house and turning to his girlfriend. Her green eyes were concerned, and curious, as they flickered from his face to the home.  
  
"It seems a bit smaller," he confided in her. "But that's probably because I was a lot smaller back then."  
  
She gave a little chuckle of her own, imagining the scrawny little boy the books had always made him out to be.  
  
"None of that," he admonished her, like he knew what she was thinking. The redhead just batted innocent eyelashes at him, before turning her full attention to the house in front of them.  
  
"It's so cool!" came the cheer from the other side of the car. Harry laughed as Dawn all but jumped out of her seat, racing to stand in front of the parked car as she gazed upon the Burrow in amazement.  
  
The entire ride over, the teenager had barely been able to contain her excitement, listing off all the things she wanted to see, a gnome being very high on that list.  
  
Ron seemed to be as amused with her reaction as Harry was, climbing out of the driver's seat and tossing Willow and Harry a wink before turning to Dawn.  
  
"Like what you see?" he teased her. Dawn only nodded, tossing his a wide grin.  
  
"This is like the best thing that has ever happened!" she shrieked, hopping up and down once before stopping. She had a frown on her face the next time she looked up at the house, squinting at it in curosity for a second.  
  
"Will all of us fit in there?" Dawn asked seriously. "I mean, there's us and Xander and Anya once they get a plane over here."  
  
"There's plenty of room," Ron assured her, patting her on the shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem so from the front, but inside, it's much larger."  
  
"Like with magic?" she asked, the bounce back in her step. Ron laughed, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Of course with magic," he rolled his eyes. "You're in the Wizarding World now Dawn. We do everything with magic."  
  
"Cool," was the only thing she had to say before going back to gaze upon the house in awe. Harry was right there with her, gazing up at it with warmth in his heart.  
  
"I never realized how much I missed this place," he murmured softly.  
  
Willow picked up on his words, giving him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He hugged her back, a smile on his on lips, as he looked over the house.  
  
"About time."  
  
The muttering from Ron drew his attention away from the house. Both Harry and Willow turned, seeing that Arthur, Percy, Buffy, and Giles had finally caught up.  
  
"Percy drives like an old woman," Ron confided in his friends as they watched the car come to park beside their own. Willow bit back a giggle at Ron's comment while Harry laughed outright. He dropped his arms from around Willow, clasping her hand in his own as he pulled her to where Dawn stood waiting impatiently for them.  
  
"Hurry up!" was the irritated command shot her sister's way. Buffy got out of the car, straightened, and shot her little sister a look of pure death. Harry only now realized how dead tired Buffy looked. The Slayer had circles under her eyes, stifling yawns every few seconds. He nearly smacked himself when he remembered they hadn't slept at all since any of this happened. Dawn's exuberance for everything had distracted him, as well as Willow's altercation with Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy. Just thinking about him made Harry's blood boil. Eight years it had been and the man was still as vile as he was back then, if not more so. How dare he even attempt to scare Willow? Or even worse, attempt to hit on her?  
  
"Harry," came the soft whisper from his side. He looked down in shock, seeing Willow's slight grimace before realizing he had tightened his grip on her hand. Startled, he let go, cupping the  
  
hand and bringing it to his chest.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured, looking guiltily at her reddeningly hand.  
  
"It's okay," she assured him, eyes still intent on his face. "But are you okay?"  
  
He wasn't okay, far from it. He had dragged Willow into this mess, making her a target for Malfoy and anyone else that had a grudge against him. Just by being his girlfriend, the poor redhead found herself at the top of a lot of hit lists. But he would be damned if any of his enemies got their hands on her- especially Malfoy.  
  
"Fine," he managed to get out. The look on her face told him she didn't buy that for a second. He just flashed her a warm smile, one that he hoped was comforting.  
  
"Honest," he insisted. She sighed and nodded, turning to watch Giles and Arthur make their way up the porch steps. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering the redhead up the steps behind everyone else. He met Ron's eyes over Willow's head, seeing the curiosity there as well.  
  
He gave a mild shake of his head, mouthing the word "Later" silently. Ron gave the barest of nods in understanding and turned his attention to calming the bouncing Dawn at his side.  
  
Arthur had opened the door, stepping inside and making a sweeping gesture with his hands.  
  
"Welcome to the Burrow."  
  
*****  
  
This was it. This was IT. The Burrow, the place where the Wealseys lived, where Harry's family lived. She was going to meet the rest of them, right now.  
  
Oh Goddess she wanted to run and hide.  
  
All those fears she had been entertaining before her run-in with Draco Malfoy came rushing back full force. The redhead felt a small terror slowly seizing her heart, a cold sweat breaking out over her body as she stepped into the home.  
  
It was massive inside. No doubt the use of magic, and recent no doubt. She remembered the books, hearing the descriptions of the Burrow. It fit everything right to the tee, except the proportions were huge.  
  
"Well, the Minister of Magic can't be living in a cramped space you know?"  
  
This was from Ron, who was talking to the stunned Dawn. Willow started at the sound of his voice, and then smiled. Of course, Arthur was the Minister of Magic now, he could afford making his home bigger. A lot bigger.  
  
"Where are they? Let me see them!"  
  
The commanding shout came from where she assumed the kitchen would be. A swinging door opened a little down the hall and a slightly greying woman stepped out. Willow looked at her red hair and wide blue eyes and knew, this was Molly Weasley.  
  
"Harry! My dear boy!"  
  
And then her boyfriend was caught up in a bear of a hug, with soft exclamations coming from Molly. Harry hugged her back fiercely, smiling happily at the woman when they pulled back.  
  
"Oh, how we worried!" she exclaimed, tone disapproving but a smile still on her face. "Such a foolish thing to have done Harry!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied automatically. Molly gave a bit of a huff, but her expression melted into warmth again.  
  
"I'm just glad you're all right," she told him.  
  
"I'm fine too Mum," came the teasing interjection from Ron. Molly turned a sharp eye to her smiling son, a teasing grin on her face as well.  
  
"And that's a relief," she tossed back. "Nice to see you back from work and without one fist fight to report."  
  
"Oh Mum," Ron rolled his eyes. "That was only once, and Malfoy had it coming."  
  
"I raised you better than that Ron Weasley," the woman reprimanded him. "But I do suppose this is not the time for that. Now, who are our other guests?"  
  
"I'm Dawn!" Dawn came rushing forward, a huge smile on her face. "Your house is so cool!"  
  
"Dawn's a fan of the books," Percy offered in explanation to his mother. Molly only smiled, patting the young girl affectionately on the cheek.  
  
"Why thank you dear," she murmured, eyes going to the beet-red face of Buffy. "And you must be her sister."  
  
Buffy nodded, shooting the bouncing girl a glare before she stepped forward with her hand outstretched.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers-"  
  
"The Slayer!" Arthur interjected excitedly. Willow let out a giggle at that, seeing Buffy go a bit redder in the face.  
  
"The Slayer!" Molly repeated, eyes going to Harry. "You always did know how to pick your friends. Except for that misfortunate liking you took to my boy-"  
  
"Hey!" Ron protested, the smile on his face underwriting the tone of his voice.  
  
"And this is Mr. Giles of the Council," Percy continued in a very formal manner. Giles nodded, smiling as he stepped forward to shake Molly's hand. Pleasantries were being exchanged, but Willow didn't really hear them. Only one person left to introduce. Goddess she wanted to be elsewhere!  
  
But those blue eyes of Molly found her face rather quickly. Harry stepped forward at her attention, drawing Willow closer to himself as he introduced her.  
  
"This is Willow," he said simply. Molly understood at once, looking closely at the girl as she came forward. Willow never felt so nervous in all her life as when Molly regarded her so carefully. What if she didn't like Willow? What if she saw the taint from the Dark Arts, the one that Draco had seen? What if-  
  
When the warm smile bloomed over Molly's features, Willow nearly keeled over in relief.  
  
"Hello dear," Molly greeted her, taking her by the arm and leading her a bit away from Harry. "Come on now, all of you. You'll be fed and you'll be put to bed. Of course, the girls should have been brought here hours ago. Look at you poor dears, you look so tired. Honestly Arthur, didn't you at least give them something to eat while you kept them there? Oh you poor girls, lets get you some food and then we'll let you get some rest. You must have had the most terrible time the last few days . . ."  
  
***** Part Six  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Willow was startled by the shriek, and then a little offended as she was all but pushed out of the way as a human figure propelled herself into her boyfriend's arms. The redhead had to stamp down the flare of jealousy she felt when seeing some strange girl throw herself at Harry.  
  
Just who the hell was this chick? And why was she hanging all over Willow's boyfriend?  
  
Harry let out a grunt, falling back against Ron his feet almost slipped out from under him. The impact had startled him, causing him to almost fall back on his butt. It took him a second to realize that there was a girl in his arms, a girl that was crying while hugging and hitting him at the same time.  
  
"You big jerk . . ." he managed to make out of her babble. "Left without a word . . . no thought to your friends . . . bloody out of my mind with worry . . . stupid stupid wizard! I missed you so!"  
  
He frowned, listening to her banter for a bit. He looked down, seeing only wavy brown hair and a blue Muggle sundress. It felt oddly familiar, though he couldn't figure out quite what it was.  
  
And then it clicked.  
  
"Hermione?" he ventured slowly. Willow felt her eyebrows go shooting to her hairline as Harry uttered that name. She looked closely at the girl in her boyfriend's arms, noting the long wavy brown hair and then it made sense.  
  
"Of course it's me Hermione!" came the reply. She pulled back, looking up at Harry with those warm brown eyes, swirling with happiness and anger at the same time. It was definitely his Hermione. He gave a laugh, pulling her closer.  
  
"Oh God," he breathed, placing a kiss on the top of her hair. "Hermione, it's really you!"  
  
It was her. The very same Hermione, though older and far more lovely than before. She smiled up at him, letting him see that little fourteen he had left behind with everything and everyone else. His best friend Hermione, all grown up.  
  
And she was pregnant!  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, holding her out at arm's length. It wasn't very noticeable, but you could tell. A slightly round belly was his only indication of her condition. A few months along the way no doubt.  
  
"What? Who? How?" he was at a loss.  
  
"You don't know how?" came Ron's question. He cuffed his friend lightly, sending a teasing wink Willow's way.  
  
"You haven't taught him how yet?"  
  
She went as red as her hair, laughing when Molly slapped Ron upside the head.  
  
"Watch that mouth!" she commanded, making her way over to Willow to give the girl a brief hug. "Don't listen to him dear. He just doesn't know how to talk, to anyone!"  
  
"Reminds me of Anya," Buffy muttered. Willow only managed a small smile, one that blossomed as Harry gave Ron a wallop of his own.  
  
"Sod off you jerk," Harry grinned, before turning back to Hermione. "But really, who and when?"  
  
"It's lovely to see you again as well Harry," Hermione answered with a roll of her eyes. "So glad that you want to exchange pleasantries first before charging headfirst into everything."  
  
Harry had the decency to blush, planting a quick chaste kiss on her cheek before hugging her.  
  
"It's good to see you again Hermione," he murmured. "It's been-"  
  
"Eight years," she finished for him, giving him a hug back. "Eight long years. You could have wrote."  
  
"Ron already hit me if that makes you feel any better," Harry shrugged. "You can get a lick in of your own if you want."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to smile at the other people in the room.  
  
"Eight years and still as silly as ever," she shook her head, sending a smile Ron's way. "And why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry demanded, looking between his friends suspiciously. Ron grinned, waving his left hand in Harry's face.  
  
"Didn't you notice?" he asked, pulling Hermione into his arms. Realization dawned on everyone quickly as the couple kissed. Dawn let out an ear- piercing shriek of joy before commencing to bounce on her feet.  
  
"I knew that would happen!" she declared. "You could so tell by the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire. I mean, it was so obvious."  
  
Willow bit back a giggle as Buffy admonished her sister quietly. But the teenager wouldn't be stilled that easily, jumping up and down for joy at the revelation. An exuberant thumbs up was sent Ron's way before Buffy grabbed her by the hand and forcefully stilled her. Willow didn't have to look to know Giles was about to lecture the girl on proper behaviour in front of hosts, but she didn't care. Her eyes were on her boyfriend and Harry was shocked silent, looking at his friends in confusion.  
  
"Well," he sputttered.  
  
"Well," Hermione mocked back at him. She smiled before giving him another hug.  
  
"If you bothered to keep in touch . . . " she trailed off, giving him a look. Harry just shook his head, a great smile coming over his features.  
  
"I suppose this shows me," he agreed before clasping Ron's hand. "Congrats you two."  
  
"Yes, yes, that's all good and well," Molly dismissed, pushing Willow and the Summers into chairs before hustling Harry into one as well. "But you four haven't eaten anything in a while and right after, you're going straight up to bed. Poor things, kept at that awful office for so long-"  
  
"Hey!" Ron protested, smiling easily at his mother. "The office isn't awful."  
  
"It is when you're being held prisoner," Molly retorted, pushing plates of food in front of her guests. "Now eat up and we'll get you all settled."  
  
Willow didn't need to be told twice, digging into the bowl of soup placed in front of her. The redhead hadn't realized exactly how hungry she had become, but now that she thought on it-she was starving!  
  
"We're just going to step out," Giles spoke up, referring to himself, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. "Have to go see about Xander and Anya."  
  
Buffy nodded, not bothering to speak, to busy shoveling food in her mouth. The Slayer offered her former Watcher an offhand wave, eyes never leaving her plate. Dawn didn't give much notice to anything else, too busy firing questions at Hermione and Ron to even care about the food that had been put in front of her.  
  
"When did you two finally hook up?" were the first words out of the girl's mouth. Hermione looked a bit taken back, shooting Harry a quizzical look.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy barked, putting fork down for a brief second. "That's rude! Don't pry!"  
  
"It's all right," Ron assured her.  
  
"Hermione, meet Dawn," Harry introduced them. "Dawn here is a rabid fan of the books."  
  
"Oh," Hermione nodded, understanding at once. She smiled at the younger girl.  
  
"We'll tell you everything later," she assured her. "But right now, you best eat and then get some rest. You four have been through quite an ordeal."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Willow murmured. "You know, aside from Harry being held prisoner and that whole thing with Malfoy, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"What thing with Malfoy?" Ron barked.  
  
"What's a Malfoy?" Buffy asked at the same time.  
  
"Malfoy is a Slytherin," Dawn answered, tearing off a part of a biscuit before sticking it in her mouth. "He's Harry's old nemesis."  
  
"I thought Vault of Worts was Harry's nemesis," Buffy frowned. Harry and Ron laughed at Buffy's variation of the Dark Lord's name, silenced almost immediately by Molly.  
  
"No more talk," the older woman commanded. "Finish up your food and then to bed. And I don't want to hear any complaints. Hop to it!"  
  
And all were silent, obediently eating as instructed. Only once Molly's back was turned did anyone dare to speak again.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
This was directed at Willow. The redhead blinked at Hermione, sending Harry a cautious look. Harry just grinned, taking her hand in his.  
  
"This is Willow," Harry introduced in a hushed whisper, eyes intent on the bustling figure of Molly in the kitchen. "She's my girl."  
  
Willow bit back a proud grin at the way he said that. His girl, the second he referred to her as such. Once with Draco and now with Hermione. She could get used to such a title.  
  
Hermione nodded sagely at the introduction, eyes skipping over to Buffy.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Buffy Summers," Buffy managed to get out between bites. Hermione  
  
gasped, hand going to her chest.  
  
"You're the Slayer!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, sighing before offering Buffy an apologetic smile.  
  
"Are you ever in for it."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, my tummy!"  
  
Harry laughed at Willow's antics, following her into the room Molly had directed them to. The redhead huffed at his laughter, pouting as she shuffled her way to the bed.  
  
"Don't laugh," she sniffled. "My tummy really hurts."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have eaten so fast," he reprimanded her.  
  
"But I was hungry!"  
  
And again, he could only laugh. Willow just gave him a look before crawling slowly to the top of the bed. Once she had collapsed on it, turning over onto her back, he began to follow suit, crawling until he hovered over her. He smiled suggestively down at her, causing her to blush briefly.  
  
"No way," she wagged her finger at the look on his face. "I'm too tired."  
  
He pouted, sinking down until his chin rested on her stomach.  
  
"But I missed you," he whined in perfect imitation of her earlier complaints.  
  
"I haven't left your side in hours!" Willow protested, shooting a look to the closed door. "And besides, this is the Weasleys'  
  
home . . ."  
  
"I could a silencing charm on the room," he offered with a grin. She giggled at that, shaking her head.  
  
"Nuh-uh," she disagreed, closing her eyes as she settled in. "Too tired."  
  
Harry pouted, though it went unnoticed by her. With her eyes closed, the exhausted redhead found herself beginning to drift. Harry smiled softly at the picture she made, sliding off to the side and settling in next to her. Pulling her into his arms, he placed a kiss on her head.  
  
"Willow?" he asked softly, watching her expectantly.  
  
"Uh-uh?" she murmured back, relaxing herself in his arms with a contented sigh.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Mmmm," she mumbled. "Love you too. Sleep now Loud Boy."  
  
He chuckled, drawing the covers over the both of them before settling down again. He fingered a strand of her red hair lovingly, smiling as he heard her soft breathing. Already she was asleep, hands clinging to him while she slept.  
  
Harry gave a sigh of his own, though his was more weary than Willow's had been. He loved her, and now because of that, she was drawn into the gigantic mess that was his life. Already Draco tried his hand at getting to her, Harry wondered who would be next.  
  
It didn't matter, he supposed. He would kill each and every one of them before he let them put a hand on his Willow. They may have dragged him forcibly back, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to put up a fight. Once all this was settled, he was taking Willow back to the life they had together before all this.  
  
It was all he wanted, all he needed. And he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from them.  
  
***** 


End file.
